Uchiha Naruto
by AlucardY17
Summary: No one knows just who Kushina's parents or ancestors were except that they were Uzumaki, what if her grandfather was none other than Uchiha Madara himself and his legacy will now live on through her son.


**Hey guys and girls I know some of you are waiting on my Legendary Maelstrom Saiyan story to be updated and I have good news it shall be either this week or by next weekend, I already have about five or six pages done and an amazing fight scene I hope. Its taken me this long due to a stump that my laptop crashed when I had six pages and lost my edge for a while but lately the juices have been kicking again. Anyway as I saw Kishimoto fucking up the new "Uchiha" manga I decided why not make Naruto have everything they have and more, mwuahahahaha, anyway the fact that him and Kurama are awesome as hell save Kishimoto from total failure. Now all my stories will have God-like Naruto end of discussion, he is a pansy at best in the manga, not here. If you want crappy I can save everyone and still be a good ninja this is not the place to be. Now Introducing Uchiha Naruto. Oh I do not own Naruto (If I did well there would be no Uchiha left) :D Enjoy everyone.**

**Valley of the End**

He had failed! Uchiha Madara, the most powerful member ever produced by the illustrious Uchiha clan and the leader of said clan had failed to destroy his nemesis Senju Hashirama even with the help of the Kyubi no Yoko.

"I will always win in the end, damn you Hashirama!" After collecting some of Hashirama's cells to implant into himself to gain the powers of Mokuton and physical energy granted by Hashirama's powerful chakra, Madara stumbled away through the torn valley.

"This world will be mine and no one will stop me." Madara thought as he fainted just outside the border of Hi no Kuni.

**Days Later Location Unknown**

"What is this? Why am I not dead?" Madara asked as he awakened in a cave wrapped in bandages.

"Because I saved you from death Uchiha-san." A soft and melodious voice answered as a shadowed figure appeared at the entrance of the cave.

"Who are you to save me wench?" Madara snarled as he thought it weak to be saved by anyone.

"My name is Uzumaki Kia, I am the sister of Uzuamki Mito." Kia answered as she helped Madara sit up.

"Why would an Uzumaki save me when I am a bitter enemy of all Senju and by relation Uzumaki?" Madara asked narrowing his eyes at the admittedly beautiful woman with flowing red hair of the Uzumaki and the palest violet eyes Madara had ever seen.

"I saved you Madara-san because like you I know that no matter what happens hatred and death will always exist as long as this new shinobi system exist and my clan has accused me of war mongering and cast me out." She answered bitterly.

"Well girl we have something in common then, Gomen, for saving my life." Madara said and with those words Madara started events that would forever darken the world.

**10 years later**

Madara and Kia had stayed together for the past decade continuing to hone both of their skills after Madara had fully healed and now Madara had gained total control of the Mokuton as well as his powerful meteorite technique.

Kia had taken her Fuinjutsu skills to a whole new level even to using powerful Jikukan Ninjutsu that even impressed Madara over the years as he had someone who he could gladly call his equal from the opposite sex.

But more importantly over the ten years Madara and Kia had a daughter.

Her name was Kushiki Uzuamki Uchiha, although they hid her Uchiha name to keep her safe.

She was now 8 years old and she knew that soon she would be taken to her mother's clan to be protected from potential enemies finding out who her parents were.

She was a mirror image of her mother but had her father's hairstyle and some of his aristocratic facial features that denoted her Uchiha heritage.

Like her father she had unusually powerful chakra that was augmented by her Uzumaki heritage making her chakra even more potent and granting her a stronger vitality than other Uzumaki.

She unfortunately would never be able to showcase her Sharingan which was almost as powerful as her father's because her parents did not want the Uzumak clan to know of her parentage.

"Tou-sama I don't want to leave you and Ka-chan." Kushiki said as they traveled at shinobi speeds to Uzushiogakure no sato.

"I'm sorry my musume-chan but you must go for your own protection from my enemies, but I will always be watching over you." Madara answered as the came to a stop at the hidden village.

There were a few patrols by some clansmen but they could never find Madara if he didn't want to be found.

"Now daughter, tell them the story of how your mother raised you away in another country to stay away from the battles but she was killed and you made your way here for protection." Madara said as he looked at his one true treasure in his life.

"And always stay proud of you Uchiha heritage but never flaunt it, a true shinobi stays to the shadows and does not draw unnecessary attention to him/herself." Madara added.

"I will Tou-sama and I will make you and Ka-chan proud of me I promise." Kushiki said with passion as she walked towards the village alone.

I know you will daughter and through you I just know this world will change somehow, thought Madara as he disappeared in a swirling mass.

**40 years later**

Kushiki Uzumaki, inarguably the most powerful member of the Uzumaki clan was now watching her daughter train.

Kushiki had kept her promise and took to the shinobi arts with more fervor when she got to Uzushio and quickly went to the top.

Her Fuinjutsu surpassed that of her aunt Uzumaki Mito, her kenjutsu shamed those of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shu (Seven Swordsmen of the Mist), she had powerful genjutsu that froze her enemies in their tracks thanks to her still hidden Sharingan, and her Ninjutsu forced those around her to acknowledge her as the strongest Kunoichi in the Elemental Nations.

After many years of service to Uzushio she had been given to a powerful Senju clan member who had close relations to Hashirama in a political marriage and she gave birth to his child.

A baby girl who would inherit so much from all of her clans but never possess them all herself.

The girl was named Kushina Uzumaki, and thanks to all of her heritage's she was born with a chakra that was even more powerful and potent than her mother's as she was able to form chains and weapons from them.

Many credited her powerful chakra to being from the Uzumaki clan and Senju clan but Kushiki knew that it was because of the Uchiha, Senju and Uzumaki that Kushina was so powerful at a young age.

Not too long ago they received word that Mito was soon to die and she had chosen **her** daughter to be the vessel of the Kyubi instead of choosing the head of the Uzumaki's clan daughter, who was originally supposed to be used.

Kushiki knew that Konohagakure no sato would view her daughter only as a weapon to be used and thrown away, especially with that power hungry fool Shimura Danzo hiding in the shadows with his Ne Anbu.

"Kushina dear it is time for you to get ready to head for Konohagakure no sato." Kushiki said to her daughter as she stopped her training and ran over with flushed cheeks.

Kushina had inherited her mother's violet eyes and blood red hair, and had a certain plumpness about her face that gave her the look of a tomato, but everyone learned quickly not to call her that as she also inherited her mother's wrathful temper.

"Ka-chan do I have to go?" Kushina asked with tears in her eyes.

"Unfortunately yes my dear daughter but never forget where you come from, you have an amzing heritage and I don't mean just your Senju and Uzumaki blood either." Kushiki said as she felt her heart breaking having to give her daughter to Konoha.

"What heritage Ka-chan?" Kushina asked with curiosity.

"I cannot say my dear but one day your children will inherit this power and it will be them who decide the fate of our world, I just know it."

With that said mother and daughter departed and Kushina was sent to Konoha with all of the knowledge of the Uzumaki clan which Konoha would no doubt try and take to increase its own power, but Kushina's will would be far too great for them to conquer.

Kushiki Uzumaki "died" a decade later in the destruction of Uzushiogakure no sato after annihilating more than 70 percent of the shinobi sent by Iwagakure, Kumogakure, and a few Ne Anbu from Konohagakure although no one would ever be able to prove it.

**Years later**

Sarutobi Hiruzen looked into the basket containing the recently born and recently made Jinchuriki of the Kyubi no Yoko Uzumaki Naruto.

What happened to the seal, Minato said everything would work out, now most of the village is destroyed and Konoha's enemies will be smelling blood in the water, thought Hiruzen.

Time to go to this council meeting, Hiruzen bitterly thought as he picked up Naruto and Shunshined away.

**Council Room**

The Sandiame Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, walked down the halls of the Hokage mansion where the Konoha Council meeting was to be held.

Hiruzen walked slowly as he entered into the council chambers and sat down at the table where the rest of the council was at.

In respect of his position and title, everyone stood and only took their seats after he had. Seeing that all the members had arrived, Hiruzen called the meeting to order. "This meeting is now in session. I believe the first order of business here should be the matter of Minato's successor as Hokage. Do I have any nominations?"

Silence met the aged leader. His old teammate and advisor, Homura Mitokado, was the first to speak up. "I think I speak for everyone here when I say that Konoha is not ready to select a new Hokage. I can't think of a ninja in Minato's generation capable of surpassing him at the moment and to simply place someone in the position out of necessity would make the village look weak and vulnerable." The rest of the shinobi seated nodded their heads in agreement.

"I agree," Hiruzen's other teammate, Koharu Utatane stated. "For now, I believe the best option would be to reinstate Hiruzen as Hokage. He has served us well as our leader in the past and until we find a suitable successor, he should continue to do so. Are there any objections?" When none were heard, everyone looked toward the old man for his response.

The Sandiame breathed deeply into his pipe. "Very well then, I will continue to be Hokage until we find a new leader that truly possesses the Will of Fire and the strength and abilities required of a Hokage." He said, agreeing to the proposal. A sigh of relief was felt throughout the room. One problem was now out of the way and done with.

"I'm glad that we've solved the problem of who will continue to lead the village," A voice from the back of the table spoke up, "The issue of what to do with Konoha's Jinchuriki remains however. I ask you now Hiruzen, what will become of Naruto Uzumaki?"

The aged ninja sighed, knowing that he would have had to confront this issue and man sooner or later. "For now Danzo, I intend to place the boy under my protection until he grows old enough to take care of and think for himself. After that, I will let him choose what his destiny will be in the village, including whether or not to become a shinobi."

A murmur arose from the different members, which Danzo quickly took advantage of. "Bah! You have always been too soft on matters such as these my old friend." He spoke in a firm, commanding voice. "A Jinchuriki is meant to be used as a weapon of the village and should be treated as such. To take matters like this lightly would only be a potential danger and hazard to Konoha!" Several members seated nodded, giving their consent to Danzo.

Hiruzen frowned. "I do not take this matter lightly Danzo and you know I have always had the village's best interests at heart. But I will also not allow Naruto to be misused and abused like he is nothing more than some sort of tool!" He relied angrily, "The Yondiame wished for Naruto to be remembered as a hero, and I think I can best honor that wish by granting him the potential to lead his own life where he can make decisions for himself!" A few more members clapped and nodded in approvement, while others still continued to shake their heads and frown.

"Do you really think that is going to happen?" Danzo shot back, "You speak as if you are doing the best thing in the world for him, but I know what will happen in reality." He continued on, in a wise, foreseeing voice. "He will be scorned, rejected, and cast out by society. He will grow up feared and hated by those his age, which will simply cause him to become emotionally damaged and hate and fear those around him. In the process, this will simply heighten the risks and dangers of him losing control of the Kyubi and its destructive powers."

"I have already thought up a solution for that." Hiruzen rebutted, "As of now, all shinobi and civilians are forbidden to speak of Naruto's burden to their children and those at Naruto's age. This will allow him to grow up and interact with them without the preconceived fear of knowing what he is."

"Do you really think that will work?" Danzo sneered, "Their parents will simply shove their fears and hatred onto the children's shoulders. Try as you like, but nothing you do can replace the hatred the villagers have for fox and the tragedies that occurred because of it." Then Danzo's eyes narrowed, his voice deepening. "There is a solution to all of this however. Give me the boy. I will put him into Ne, train him, and make him worthy of containing the strongest of all the Bijuu!"

"I will not allow it!" Hiruzen yelled, "As the Hokage, I use my power to reject this solution and all forms of it!"

"That may be true, but you know if a majority of the Konoha Council sides against the Hokage on a decision, it can be overturned." Danzo retorted matter-of-factly, "I hereby call on the Council to vote on this matter and give their voice on what should be done."

Going around the room, the different members each proceeded to give their opinions. Jonin Commander Shikaku Nara spoke first. "We cannot give into radical solutions at this time when the village must hold true to it's values at all costs. I vote no."

Choza Akimichi spoke next. "I side with you my old friend. I vote no also."

The final member of the trio, Inoichi Yamanaka shook his head. "I am sorry, but I cannot side with you in this decision. I will not risk my clan being hurt any further by the Kyubi. I vote yes."

Hiashi Hyuga nodded in agreement. "My thoughts mirror Inoichi's exactly. I vote yes as well."

"The hell with both of you!" Tsume Inuzuka yelled angrily, "I ain't gonna be sending off a baby to be one of Danzo's warped little minions! My vote is no!"

"I vote no." Shibi Aburame repeated quietly.

"I believe my answer is obvious." Danzo stated, as his turn came. "I vote yes."

"I am afraid I side with Danzo in this matter Hiruzen." Koharu said sadly. "The risks are just too great I'm afraid. I vote yes."

"I am going to have to disagree on this as well my friend." Homura continued. "I will have to cast my vote as yes."

"Hmph," Hiruzen grunted, "I vote no. With 5 votes yes and 5 votes no, the decision then falls to Fugaku as the tie-breaker." Inside, Hiruzen smiled to himself. In the past, Fugaku had always sided with him on issues such as these. With his support, Naruto would be able to safely grow up in an environment free from Danzo's influence.

"I have heard both arguments and I say..no." With that Fugaku went back to thinking of ways to keep his clan from feeling the fall out of the attack.

"Well since the majority vote is against it, Danzo you can't take Naruto and that is the end of it." Sarutobi said with satisfaction.

"Well then Sarutobi sense I can't take him than neither can anyone else unless they can prove a blood tie to him and he must be able to survive on his own, which means no coddling him Hiruzen." Danzo said with a sneer and the Civilians agreed completely with him as they thought of getting their revenge on the demon brat as soon as possible.

With so many agreements Sarutobi knew he had lost and could only wonder at the horrors Naruto would suffer because of him.

**4 years later**

A young boy with black hair that was reminiscent of Madara's, once bright blue eyes dulled by harsh reality and six whisker-like marks on his cheeks and almost regal features of a noble was running down a street with blood soaked arms.

Uzumaki Naruto ran for his life for the umpteenth time in the past month as drunken and enraged villager's chased him screaming more curse words than a sailor.

Always me, and I'm getting tired of this, Naruto thought darkly to himself. Many that knew Naruto's parents thought he would be a combination of both of them but instead Naruto was cold, indifferent, and more intelligent than any Nara.

He had inherited all of his great grandfathers personality, except for his bloodlust. Yet.

Finally tired of running Naruto turned around and decided to fight, he could feel it in his blood that he was meant to be on the battlefield.

"Look here the demon has finally stopped running, lets show him who his betters are." Yelled a drunk villager.

With that the torture began for Naruto. Until suddenly everything seemed to slow down and Naruto began seeing where the villagers were about to hit him and he dodged effortlessly.

When the demon brat didn't fall down as usual from their abuse a few of the hidden shinobi among the masses took a better look at him and noticed that his once bright blue eyes were now a deep blood red and both had two tomoes in them forming the famous Dojutsu of the Uchiha clan.

The Sharingan.

"It's the demon, it gave him the Sharingan we must kill him now!" shouted another shinobi in the crowd.

Naruto knew of the Sharingan because of his studying the clans of Konoha to see if he had family and was surprised that he now did.

Before the villagers and shinobi could attack him again the Police Force of Uchiha showed up and upon seeing Naruto's eyes knew that Fugaku would need to know this.

"Leave now or be arrested and sent to Ibiki." An Uchiha clan member said to the crowd.

After some mumbling the crowd began to disperse as the Uchiha went over to Naruto to check on him.

"Hey kid are you alright, my name is Uchiha Shisui and I am not going to hurt you." Shusui said in a placating manner as he saw Naruto narrow his Sharingan eyes at him.

Shisui was a bit different from others of his clan in the fact that he could sense just how powerful a Sharingan was by looking into it, and when he looked inside Naruto's he could see unfathomable power beyond anything he had ever felt before.

"Gomen, Shisui-san, do I really have the Sharingan and does that make me a part of your clan?" Naruto asked with a hint of curiosity and hope in his voice.

"Hai to both questions Naruto-san, I will talk with the clan head Uchiha Fugaku, and take you to him now if you want." Shisui said with a true smile.

For a moment Naruto stared at Shisui to see if he could sense any hidden malice, he knew not how he got the ability but he could sense the negative emotions of those around him and right now Shisui was not giving off any malice.

"Okay Shisui-san I will come with you." Naruto said with a tired smile.

**Uchiha Clan Enclave **

"Fugaku-sama, there is a situation that needs your attention immediately!" Shisui exclaimed as he Shushine'd (Body Flickered) to the house of the clan head.

"What is it Shisui-san?" Fugaku asked as he made his way out of his home.

Fugaku was six foot tall, had long brown hair, and the signature black eyes of the Uchiha clan.

When Fugaku saw Naruto and his condition he knew something was wrong. Fugaku and the Uchiha clan in fact had never had a problem with Naruto.

They always fed him when he stopped by and always were there to stop the riots that attacked him as well as tried to get the Sandiame to allow Naruto to stay with them in a way to show that the Uchiha in the village were not behind the Kyubi attack.

"What happened Shisui?" Fugaku asked as ran over to the two and gave Naruto a quick once over and when his eyes met Naruto's he gasped as he saw the powerful eyes of his clan.

"I see, well now Sarutobi can no longer say that the Uchiha has no claim to little Naruto here." Fugaku said as he prepared to go directly to the Hokage's office and get the appropriate documents to bring Naruto into the family.

"You mean you have tried to bring me into your family before but the Hokage wouldn't let you?" Naruto asked with a hint of malice in his voice, thinking of the fact that he could have had a family now had it not been for a meddlesome old man.

"I'm sorry Naruto-san but there is more to it than that but I can't say more until the adoption is done." With that said Fugaku quickly Shushine'd to the Hokage's office.

Sarutobi had watched the confrontation between the civilians and Naruto in his crystal ball and had been tempted to go save Naruto himself but Danzo's meddling stopped that pretty quick.

Then the shocker came when Naruto unlocked the Sharingan, the birthright of the Uchiha clan, now Naruto could be adopted and Danzo would not be able to stop it this time and maybe this would keep the Uchiha from going through with a coup de tat.

As Fugaku arrived in a swirl of leaves he saw Sarutobi already waiting for him with a smile on his face.

"I am assuming by that smile that you saw what has happened." Fugaku stated as he walked toward the Hokage.

"Hai, I did and here are the adoption papers ready for your signature my friend." Sarutobi said as he pushed the paper work towards Fugaku.

"You know I am going to tell him about the Kyubi as well as try and figure out how he is linked to my clan correct Sarutobi?" Fugaku said as he finished up the paper work.

"Please Fugaku let the boy have a childhood, tell him when he is older." Sarutobi begged.

"No Hokage-sama, the boys childhood is already gone thanks to your villagers and I won't destroy what little trust he has in me by not telling him why they hate him." Fugaku stated in a firm voice.

After a while of thinking Sarutobi finally conceded defeat, "Okay Fugaku but you must train Naruto so he can protect himself and the village."

"I will make him more powerful than even Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama combined when I am done with him." Fugaku said with a fire in his eyes.

**6 years later**

Fugaku had more than kept his word in the six years Naruto had been living and training with the Uchiha's he had become widely known to the shinobi of the village as a prodigy that the world had never seen even more so than his ancestor.

It had taken some blood work done by Tsunade while she was outside the village to find out that Naruto was the great grandson of Uchiha Madara himself, and surprisingly great grand cousin of Senju Hashirama.

When Fugaku found out about Naruto's heritage he told the boy himself about his parents and his lineage from all sides.

Naruto learned of the Senju of the forest, the Uzumaki and their powerful Fuinjutsu and chakra, and from the clan elders he learned of his direct ancestor Madara and his view of the world.

That's not to say that Naruto agreed with his views but he did identify with them a bit.

Any way Naruto inherited more than just his powerful eyes from Madara but also all of the powerful chakra from all three clans which gave Naruto a very potent and powerful chakra that allowed him to subdue other shinobi and even the Kyubi inside of himself like his mother once did when it tried to attack him during their first meeting.

_Flashback jutsu_

_Naruto had just been training outside the village and found himself in a desperate situation that he was unable to get out of, a Nuke Nin of S-class status had attacked him while he was away from the Uchiha clan members that had accompanied him. He was now inside of a dark sewer like place that was dripping with malicious chakra._

_Deeper inside Naruto heard a dark chuckle and then a voice that said come closer._

_At the end of the hall was a large gate that had a piece of paper on it that said Fuin on it and behind it were two huge red eyes dripping with killing intent unlike any Naruto had ever felt._

_He knew then that this was the Kyubi._

"_Ah so my Uchiha jailor comes to beg me for power, well you won't get it!" the Kyubi roared as Naruto neared its cage._

_With a sudden lunge its claw nearly impaled Naruto until a chain of pure and powerful chakra formed from Naruto and struck the fox causing it pain._

"_I'm not here for power but one day I will understand you Kyubi and find a way to get rid of all of your hatred for me."_

_Flashback end_

Of course Naruto had learned about Kurama, the Kyubi, in the first year and strangely enough Naruto had been able to after five years of talking and training with the fox in his mind to get the fox to open up to him and tell him his name.

Naruto had disproved some of Kurama's misconceptions about all humans being after its power. Naruto proved he only wanted to befriend the fox.

Naruto had also told Kurama that he would use only his own power to become strong to protect his precious people and he would one day find a way to free the fox to do as it pleased once again as long as he didn't attack those Naruto cared for.

As for Naruto's abilities, well let's just say that Naruto would make even Madara and Hashirama think twice about battling him.

He was a complete master of all of the ninjutsu of the Uchiha clan.

Every Katon jutsu including Madara's very own powerful Katon: Goka Mekkyako, Naruto mastered after only training in them for a day at the most!

Although Naruto also used the Kage Bushin method to help in his training he refrained from abusing the technique by only using ten or so to work on his chakra control and jutsu that he truly found hard.

Naruto also learned that unlike normal shinobi he had all five nature affinities of Katon, Suiton, Raiton, Fuuton, and Doton.

He didn't immediately try to learn jutsu from each of them but instead chose to master their manipulations first. Then he learned about shape manipulation to get a better grasp of the jutsu could be performed through both nature transformation and shape manipulation.

After learning all that he could about both he started on his Katon thereby mastering all of the Katon jutsu of the Uchiha clan by the time he was five! The Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Style: Grand Fireball Technique)was by far his favorite as it was very versatile.

Normally a C-rank jutsu but when used by Naruto who could also reform it using shape manipulation it became an A-rank technique that could lead to a more powerful jutsu.

Consequently Naruto had also found that his Senju blood ran true as he could use the thought lost Mokuton of the Shodiame Hokage Senju Hashirama.

When the Uchiha found out about this they decided to keep it secret and stole scrolls detailing many of the Shodiame's jutsu and some from detailed accounts of encounters that the Uchiha clan had with the Senju clan.

The only ones aware of Naruto's Mokuton abilities were Fugaku, Naruto, and the clan elders.

Even Shisui didn't know, nor did Itachi.

Speaking of Itachi he took great pleasure in training Naruto as Naruto unlike a few Uchiha, did not use his Sharingan to win every battle or depend on it, rather he used it as a tool to get the job done when needed and nothing more.

Naruto quickly proved himself to be even more of a prodigy then Itachi and surpassed Itachi in everything including genjutsu, Itachi's specialty.

With help from Kurama Naruto was able to form whole worlds and realities with his genjutsu that even Itachi took time to get out of, even when he knew it was coming!

Naruto was also very gifted in double layering and triple layering his genjutsu to the point that you never knew when the jutsu ended and reality began.

Naruto also worked on his Doton and Suiton jutsu arsenal and could perfom jutsu from both affinities such as, Suiton: Suijinheki, Suiton: Teppodama, Suiton: Bakusuishoha, Suiton: Suishoha, Suiton: Mizurappa, Suiton: Mizu Bushin and Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu.

Thanks to all of his time and training on nature transformation and manipulation he could now draw moisture from the very air as well as plants from the surrounding area and cause flash floods.

For his Doton element he had mastered Doton: Retsudo Tensho, Doton: Doryuheki, Tsuchi Bushin, Doton: Doroku Gaeshi, Doton: Shinju Zanshu, Doton: Moguragakure no jutsu, and Doton: Dochu Eigyo no jutsu.

Naruto thanks to his transformation and shape manipulation training was able to use the Doton element to turn any battle field to his advantage as well as go underground so well that even sensor shinobi would have a problem finding him.

His Mokuton abilities were mostly based around the Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kotan jutsu that was versatile enough for just about anything. He also mastered Mokuton: Mokujoheki, Mokuton: Mokushoku no jutsu, Mokoton: Moku Bushin, Mokuton: Henge, and Mokuton: Ne no Sashi no jutsu.

He was also able to use his Mokuton abilities to calm Kurama in his mind whenever the fox had one of his moods, which usually happened whenever Naruto walked around the village and was able to sense the malice and hatred they had for him thanks to Kurama's ability.

However he never used his Sharingan on Kurama knowing the hatred that Kurama had for it as well as his ancestor.

Naruto hadn't really gotten too far in his Raiton jutsu list having only two, but a two they were!

Having read up on the Raikage's and how powerful and fast they were thanks to Raiton chakra was able to use his understanding of Raiton manipulation to make his own Raiton no Yoroi, which was even more powerful than E's, the Yondiame Raikage, or his father's (Sandiame Raikage) due to his more powerful and potent chakra.

His Raiton no Yoroi in fact was instead of the normal blue, an encompassing black with a red outline (think Ichigo's spiritual pressure after bankai) allowing Naruto's synapse's to react at an even faster rate than E's.

And with his chakra being more powerful and potent his speed at only twenty percent was faster than E's at his top speed, although he never told or showed anyone this powerful ability.

He also mastered the Raiton: Gian no jutsu. Other than that Naruto could only use vibrating Raiton chakra to increase the power of his short katana's cutting ability.

Although he was also working on learning Raiton: Kangekiha no Jutsu so he could use it in conjunction with his Suiton jutsu.

His Fuuton ability was still being worked on as he could slowly but surely use the Shinku (Vacuum) form of Fuuton.

So far he could use Fuuton: Atsugai and Fuuton: Shinkuyuha.

As well as coat his ninja tools in Shinku chakra to make them even more dangerous.

Naruto had also taken it upon himself to train in his ancestors (Madara's) kenjutsu style which was very reminiscent of a graceful dance.

He mixed in the legendary kenjutsu style of Kirarbi of Kumogakure no Sato, in which Naruto used five short swords instead of one in a buzz saw type manner that was eerily similar to break dancing.

Naruto also made his five-swords dance different in that it could turn from a buzz saw into a maelstrom of strikes that were designed to completely annihilate any other swordsmen.

He added his vibrating Raiton chakra to increase the power of his cutting as well as then encasing it in a shell of Shinku chakra to increase the length of his blade.

The mix between the two counteracting chakras formed a very potent blade that had an unstoppable cutting ability, unless you could absorb chakra.

Having once fought a Nuke Nin from Kirigakure no Sato that happened to be an expert in the Silent Killing method, Naruto took his knowledge from that fight and was able to master the Silent Killing Technique.

He became especially dangerous when he combined the Silent Killing Technique with his Ninpo: Kage Bushin no jutsu and Ninpo: Kirigakure no Jutsu which he admittedly copied in that battle and used his clones to confuse his opponents more when combined with the mist.

By the time Naruto was 7 he was already stronger and more powerful than _any _elite Jonin of the village and by 8 many were wondering why he was going to the academy.

Although only Naruto and Fugaku knew what was in Naruto's arsenal of abilities and ninjutsu, everyone in the village down to the civilians knew that Naruto was a prodigy.

Naruto had told Fugaku that he would go to the academy and graduate with the rest of his generation only because he wanted any enemies in the future to underestimate him.

Naruto after having lived with the Uchiha for so long had broken out of his shell and instead of being cold was a very caring boy. At least if you were an Uchiha.

He treated the villagers as they treated him, with a coldness and uncaring attitude.

He truly cared for the Uchiha clan and the clan really enjoyed Naruto being with them as he played pranks that made everyone happy.

Except maybe Uchiha Sasuke as he was the target for most of those pranks. And the fact that he saw Naruto as a rival for his father's and Itachi's affection.

Anyway today we find a ten year old Naruto, standing at 5'4, his black hair in the complete style of his ancestor, wearing black shorts, with black shinobi sandals, and a black vest with the Uchiha crest inside of the Uzumaki swirl on the back. He wore a white shirt underneath and attached to his vest was a specially made scabbard that could hold all five of his short katana's ( Like Killer Bee's).

His normally blue eyes in the form of the Sharingan as he trained in using his Sharingan abilities more with Itachi-sensei.

Speaking of Naruto's Sharingan abilities one would have to place him in the same category as Uchiha Madara and Uchiha Izuna.

Naruto's Sharingan surpassed that of any other Sharingan in history!

He could cast powerful genjutsu that made Shisui's Kotoamatsukami look like a joke in comparison as well as cause enemies to become paralyzed with fear just from a glance.

Naruto had refused to kill his best friend, Shisui, to get the Mangekyo Sharingan but instead trained to the point of exhaustion day in and day out and got his. (It has been stated that Izuna did this as well without killing his best friend.)

His resembled Shusui's in that it had four blades, however Naruto's was reverse in color. He had a red four bladed pin wheel set against a black background.

No other Mangekyo Sharingan had that odd feature to date. (Yet.)

Unlike other Mangekyo Sharingan's that had been documented, Naruto had more than three abilities.

He could use the powerful black flame Amaterasu, as well as the powerful genjutsu Tsukiyomi.

Because of the other two abilities he was able to unlock the power of his Su'sanoo.

His Su'sanoo was just like Madara's in that it was two warriors connected at the spine, however you could tell them apart because of their horns and not their teeth.

The first one had two horn protrusions that were long and sharp, while the other one only had one horn.

Naruto had yet to fully master his Su'sanoo. Although he could form powerful chakra blades with his Su'sanoo.

Naruto also had a few other abilities he had yet to learn but he did master his form of the Kotoamatsukami that he could use it as many times as he wanted a day as long as he had the chakra.

And Naruto had chakra in spades.

Naruto's version of the powerful genjutsu allowed him to not only fully control a person permanantly but also peer into their minds and allowed him to view their past and gain information.

"Well Itachi-sensei it seems I have gotten better than last time wouldn't you say?" Naruto asked with mirth as Itachi broke out of his latest genjutsu.

"Much better Naruto-kun, you have long since surpassed me in skill, power, and potential. There is still so much that you can learn and plenty of time for you to grow." Itachi said with a true smile.

"Well I'll be graduating the academy with Sasuke-teme in two more years and then you could be our Jonin sensei." Naruto spoke happily.

"We'll see Naruto-kun." Itachi answered with a sad smile thinking of the hidden mission he was given by the shinobi elders.

_Flashback jutsu_

"_Itachi although the Uchiha clan have the Kyubi jinchuriki they are still planning the coup, you must stop them." Koharu said as Itachi listened._

"_His name is Naruto, he is not a thing, and its not my whole clan but rather the clan elders, my father has nothing to do with it anymore, he spends his time training Naruto and Sasuke." Itachi said calmly._

"_Even so, you must get rid of the entire clan bar the Kyubi jinchuriki so that he can be "reclaimed" and put into my Ne division and "re-educated" to be made into the weapon he should have been." Shimura Danzo said as he walked from the shadows._

"_I will not kill my clan, I will kill the elders but not my innocent clan." Itachi said._

"_No they must all be dealt with otherwise they will think that we are weak and then they will all attack us and in the process destroy this village from the inside out and cause another Shinobi War!" Homura stated._

_With each argument the elders made they were able to convince Itachi to kill his clan although he would keep Sasuke and Naruto alive and the elders would stay away from Naruto._

_Even though Danzo still had plans to get Naruto into Ne but at a later time as Itachi said that he would give away village secrets if he went near Naruto or Sasuke._

_Flashback end_

Itachi really did not want to kill his clan but if he didn't want the village destroyed because of clan elder's coup.

That and someone who claimed to be Uchiha Madara wearing a swirling orange mask said he would destroy the village if Itachi did not destroy his clan.

He knew whoever it was could probably go through with the threat and as much as he loved his clan, he loved his village more.

"Oi, Itachi-nisan are you okay?" Naruto asked with concern in his voice as he and Itachi walked towards the village.

"I am fine otouto just getting ready for another mission in the ANBU." Itachi said with another sad smile knowing that after tonight Naruto would hate him from this day forward.

"Oh, well when you are done with your mission do you think we can train together some more? Ever since Shisui died (I'll explain this later) you have been the only person that can give me a real challenge." Naruto said not noticing Itachi's slight flinch at the mention of Shisui's death.

"Maybe we can Naruto-kun, but for now you should head to the academy before you are late again." Itachi replied as both shinobi came to a stop in front of the Uchiha enclave.

"Alright Itachi-nisan, tell Ka-san that I'll bring Sasuke home later tonight, we might get in some training with some more Katon jutsu!" Naruto said excitedly.

The only times he and Sasuke could get along with each other were when they practiced their ninjutsu.

No one would ever know it but the fate of the Shinobi World would be forever changed by the one catastrophic event only known as The Uchiha Massacre.

**And cut for now, I am writing my chapters a bit shorter than I usually do so I can update sooner and the next chapter will include the Massacre and the monster that shall be created from it. Oh and for the translations of those jutsu guys, well I just used most from the manga and anime so you could look those up, admittedly I'm too lazy to say what they mean, please forgive me :D Well until next time, h and I do enjoy reading reviews and I may be redoing my first two stories, "Demon Swordmaster and Kami no Sanshuou" And if I do they shall be even greater :D Well bye guys and girls.**


End file.
